


Свекольная лапша со свиной шейкой и перечным терияки

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-06
Updated: 2009-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu





	Свекольная лапша со свиной шейкой и перечным терияки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts).



Джин был несколько шокирован, увидев Ямапи в засыпанном мукой розовом фартуке (кажется, это был тот самый фартук, что Такизава-семпай подарил ещё маленькому Пи много-много лет назад), стоящего за плитой. В правой руке он сжимал острейший (то есть, никогда ранее не использованный) нож, а указательным пальцем свободной руки сосредоточенно водил по странице в книге. Очевидно, книга была кулинарной. Во всяком случае, Джин на это надеялся...  
\- Йо! - бросил Аканиши, заходя в кухню. - Ты как? Не заболел?  
\- Нет, - коротко и сухо ответил Пи.  
Он положил нож, взял пачку с неизвестным содержимым, затем, изучив внимательно, вернул её на место и вновь схватился за нож. Имитация бурной деятельности шла полным ходом.  
\- Ну... - неуверенно начал Джин. Он уже серьёзно подумывал о том, чтобы поесть сегодня у Каме. - Так что у нас сегодня на ужин?  
\- Свекольная лапша со свиной шейкой и перечным терияки, - Ямапи произнёс название так уверенно и гордо, как будто это было единственное, что он разобрал в рецепте.  
\- Это... Ты сейчас выругался?  
И слегка запоздалое:  
\- НА МЕНЯ?!

PS В итоге они заказали пиццу.


End file.
